WDI
by bloody innocence
Summary: They call it WDI. An infection strong enough to kill all. A group of strangers will fight as one. Will they all overcome their differences and learn to fight as one. Or will they loose all sanity when the world they once knew is no longer the same.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I can only dream. I only own the characters I make up and the plot of the story.**

**AN: This story sort of came to me after I saw High School of the Dead and then later I dreamed of it but only with the characters from Inuyasha. So I thought hey might as well just make it to a story. So here it goes and I hope you like it.**

**Prolouge**

Kagome jumped up from the chair she had recently been asleep in when the front door slammed shut. Instantly she was alert, Souta came running out of his room with a gun in hand ready to be fired if need be. Kagome spreaded her aura searching for anyone who may wish them harm but instantly calmed when she realised who it was. No wonder they were able to get past security her family were the only ones who could be allowed entrance into their little home.

"Calm down its just okaa-san and otou-san" Kagome said to her sleepy brother. Kagome looked tiredly at her parents as they came into the living room. Something wasnt right. Her parents had always been able to keep their auras calm but now it was something akin to a raging storm at the moment.

"Those bastards. Do they honestly thing we will continue to work for them after what they've just done" Sin said pacing the floor angrily.

"Whats wrong father" Souta said rubbing his eyes.

"Its that wretched government...those ...those monsters are playing with chemicals like their toys. They have created something so destructive that it could wipe out humans and demons alike. And they call it science... a masterpiece. They're all crazy the whole lot of em." Miyu said in a fit of anger. "And when we asked them to stop, to tell them what they were doing was wrong"

"They said why would we listen to murderers like you" Sin finished for her.

"Pack up me and your father are leaving tonight we'll take all the food and weapons we can because we are going to need them. You two follow us first thing in the morning you two need rest before heading out. Bring the rest of the stuff with you. We're going to the island."

Suddenly Kagome and Souta were wide awake. Looking at eachother they turned to thier parents. "Okaa-san...Otou-san...What happend? Whats going on?"

"WDI...thats whats going on" Sin said.

"I've got a bad feeling" Miyu said after a few moments of silence."

**AN: I know its short but this is just the prolouge people. I already have the first chapter done I'm working on the second now. Well anyways hope you liked it. If you did then I would really appreciate a review. Thanxx!**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I can only dream. I only own the characters I make up and the plot of the story.**

**AN: I feel I have been neglecting this story and 'Serial Killer Dad' so here is another chapter for you all.**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Her parents words repeated themselves over and over in her mind again as she prepared for school. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but for the life of her she just couldn't leave. How could she when she knew that so many innocents would suffer. She had to at least try and Souta agreed with her as well. Kagome grabbed her big ugly yellow backpack and stuffed it until she was sure it would explode. School books would not be needed. If her parents predictions were indeed true then they would need to be prepared. Kagome grabbed her school books and carried them in her arms the teachers would wonder why she doesn't have any school books but a full backpack. Kagome walked out of her room and saw her brother fully prepared. Words were not needed as they headed out the door they would protect those who needed them most. Putting on their thick dorky glasses that hid just about half their face and eye color they headed on their way to their school.

Seihou Gakuenn was a very prestigious school. Their was a strict uniform policy and a no tolerance for violence. Humans and demons alike were allowed to carry a weapon of their choice. To Kagome and Souta it was a foolish thing to do. There were few fights that took place here but when they did they could get a little out of hand. Walking into the school they went their separate ways but it was an unspoken rule that they keep their senses locked on each other for the whole day. Each walked into their classes heads bowed and bangs covering their faces. They were the dorky Hisashi twins of Seihou high, not even worthy of a second glance.

Kagome took a seat at the back of the class in her own quiet corner as she observed the kids around her. After a few more minutes the class quieted down as their homeroom teacher walked into the class. Mr. Onigumo was indeed a very handsome man, even Kagome who cared not for the opposite sex would admit it. Kagome scrunched her nose up in disgust. It would seem that all the high school girls in her school were driven by their hormones. Looks were deceiving and her teacher could be the very definition of it. She was not so foolish as to believe he was a normal person nor was the rest of his family. There was just something malevolent about him and she got the same feeling from his siblings.

Kagura, Kanna, Yura, and Hakudoshi were not known for their kindness but in fact the very opposite. They were known for picking on students such as her and her brother. But they were not foolish enough to try it against Souta and herself. Kagome and Souta had met them a few times as kids and they were very much aware of her abilities and they never dared to mess with Souta. He never like them from the first day they met he would not hesitate to put them out of their misery. Kanna was the one that Kagome found creepy. She was not scared of her but she was very much aware of her abilities to take away someone's soul. It was not a power Kagome was very fond of.

For kagome and Souta class went by normally, that is until third period came around. Rentaro one of the school delinquents came running into the class yelling and terrified. He claimed that weird things were happening in the school and of course no one believed him because he was known for his awful pranks. He claimed that people were eating and killing eachother. Kagome knowing this was going to happen observed the faces of her classmates. It would do no good to panic. While there were humans who laughed, the demons and miko's were not so sure. A miko could tell a lie by a persons aura and a demon had their noses. Kagome noticed a few mikos spread their auras as demons did the same. It was a good sign that they would be prepared for what's to come. Kagome noticed the narrowed eyes of youkai and mikos alike. They were very much aware. For the few remaining humans who did not have these senses they continued to laugh, it just sounded so farfetched. That is until the loud speaker came on.

"This is Principal Aisachi. All students must evacuate immediately. I repeat all students must... Aaaaaa! Aaaaa! Help! Please! Aaaaa!"

People were confused no one knew what was going on all but Kagome and Souta who was a few halls over who was also in the same predicament as her.

"Surely this is some kind of sick joke. Right?" One of the students said but she got no reply. No one knew the answer to her question but if so who would play a joke such as this.

"No. No. Please"

Everyone turned their attention to the window overlooking the courtyard. Kagome noticed the girl as Saya Takana. Head cheer leader of the school. She was backed up against a tree as her boyfriend Kohta Kankuro pounced on her. It was a gruesome sight as he feasted on her insides. To Kagome everything was moving in slow motion. Kids started running and screaming while others stood there in shock tears streaming down their faces. Another scream was heard as Kagome turned to the source of the sound. A student was being eaten in the corner of the room. Then all at once everything came back to her in normal speed as she burst out of the class room.

Everything went downhill from there.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I actually came up with this from the top of my head I lost the original to this. I really don't know whats wrong with me.**


	3. More Than Just a 'Geek'

**AN: Haven't updated in a while and I'm not really sure if I want to continue this. It seems that no one really likes this story but I'll wait a little longer and see what happens. If not then I'm not going to continue to waste my time.**

**Chapter 2: More Than Just a 'Geek'**

He was scared.

He knew that she could take care of herself but it did not ease his own fears. Every step wasn't fast enough and he worried something would happen to her. Faster and faster he forced himself to run. Just a little more and he would be there. As he turned a corner he saw a young girl and a boy fighting off as many of the undead as they could but they were outnumbered and quickly loosing ground. He would have to fight them if he wanted to get to his sister and with them already fighting it would make his job a bit easier. Grabbing the broken stick to a mop Souta put years of training to work.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran down the halls as fast as she could. She could sense Souta not too far away and hoped that he wasn't having too much trouble. She along with many other students were fighting their way down the halls and everyone came to an agreement to work together. Chances of survival were much higher with someone to fight by your side. She was closer now and as she turned the corner she could see her brother fighting with two students she didn't recognize. The hallway was completely filled with the undead and if anyone held any hopes of getting out of the building then they would have to fight to make their way out of it. Everyone was either using their own weapons or finding the closest thing that could be used as a weapon. Grabbing a weapon of her choice Kagome fought furiously alongside her brother ands many other students. It took a bit of time but soon they were all running down the halls again at full speed. As they got closer to the front door many of the students began to realize that the closer they got the more of the unded they saw.<p>

"The roof" One of the students said out between breaths and everyone turned around and headed up the closest set of stairs they could find.

There were few of the undead on the roof and they were quickly eliminated. They soon realized that they were not the only ones who decided that the roof would be the safest place.

Sesshomaru Taisho along with his younger brother Inuyasha were also on the roof.

"Onee-san" someone said and ran into Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome soon realized that it was the little girl fighting with Souta in the hallway. Now that she thought about it she did hear that they had a younger sister, but no one had ever said tht their younger sister was a human. It was rumored that Sesshomaru Taisho hated humans but he showed obvious affection for this girl. Deciding it didn't matter Kagome walked off in a random direction looking for anything that could lead to an escape. They were running out of time she could hear the undead furiously banging on the doors to gain entrance. Many others followed their lead. The school was fairly big so they had a lot of room to spread out.

Sesshomaru pulled a pipe out of the ground not bothered by the weight and walked up to the students who were trying to keep the door closed, and stuffed the pipe in between the handles of the door. Turning around he eyed the twins. He silently wondered how they survived. It was a known fact that both were weak 'geeks'. He narrowed his eyes, something was off about them. They way they studied their surroundings and stood guard spoke volumes. Shrugging off his disturbing thoughts Sesshomaru walked towards the edge of the school building. The school was broken off into sections each with it's own building. The jump would be easy, even for the humans.

"Onee-san, can't we jump. Theres a ladder on the last building and I dont see any of those things over there. Maybe we can escape using that." Rin said as she pointed in the direction she was talking about. Sesshomaru patted her head she had come to the same conclusion as he did. Many students walked towards them as they heard what Rin said each nodding their head in agreement.

Everyones head whipped around as the door leading to the roof burst open and many of the undead came swarming out.

"Keh" Inuyasha said before he jumped many students jumped right after him. Although some students didnt quite make it across before they were grabbed by the undead. They ran from roof to roof until they reached the last section of the building. One by one each human went down the ladder while the demons just jumped.

"Sesshomaru why don't you use that cloud this is taking too long." Inuyasha said in his usual gruff manner.

"Because half breed, my youkai cloud takes up too much energy. Why do you think that many of the youkai with such capabilities are not using such a form of transportation." Sesshomaru said before walking off followed closely by Rin.

"Keh" Inuyasha said before following them.

Sesshomaru stopped walking after he noticed that Rin and the half breed were not following him anymore. As he turned around one eyebrow rose up in obvious surprise at the sight before him. Taking a few steps forward Sesshomaru watched the twins as they remained completely oblivious to their surroundings. Each had a bag in front of them but what should have been school books was replaced with various weapons of all kinds. The male twin strapped a sword around his waist while the female grabbed a long bow along with a similar sword. As he studied the sword a little longer he noticed something quite unusual as well as several other students. The swords they held were unique and never had he seen one quite like it. It was a sword combined with a gun. They pulled out a strap full of bullets that they secured around their waist and a hand gun on each hip. The way they did all of this in such a short amount of time told him that they knew exactly what they were doing. Glancing in the bags again nhe noticed more weapons. How they managed to fit all of this into such small bags was beyond him. Both stood up and snatched the rediculous pair of glasses off their faces. A set of blue and hazel eyes stared back at them. It would seem that he had been right about the twins. He had always noticed that there was more to them. He would even admit that the female twin was quite easy on the eyes.

Kagome and Souta looked up into the questioning faces of many students. Each looked at them like they just grew a secong head.

"You two aren't really geeks are you?" Inuyasha asked what every other student was thinking.

Kagome closed her eyes and looked up at the sky before sighing.

"No" She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Then why pretend to be something you are not" Another student asked.

"Our life is..." kagome trailed off thinking of a way to explain.

"Our life is not that of a normal teenager." Souta said to help her out a little. "Our parents do serious work, we live a dangerous life. A disguise was necessary."

"We chose to be a 'geek' as you call it because anyone close to us would be killed. We would be putting many people at risk if we chose to be a 'normal' student." kagome said.

"We were saving many people even if they mistreated or avoided us." Souta said.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as got tired of the conversation. "I hardly think now is the time for this discussion." He said as he saw many of the undead heading their way.

"We need to find shelter soon" Rin said as she eyed the 'things' running towards them. Honestly she didn't know what to call them.

"Follow us our house is not far from here and it is safe. We'll explain the cause of this when we get there." Kagome said and turned around and ran at full speed. Everyone hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Alright all done. As I said before I might just give up on this story it doesnt seem to be a big hit.<p> 


	4. Important

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of** June 4th** going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Bloody Innocence

**This is really disappointing, this site may loose a lot of fans because there are lots of amazing stories that I along with many others enjoy. Hopefully the administration will see this and change their minds. I have a lot of favorite stories that have maybe 1 or 2 lemons. I don't think a story should be taken down because of this. People rate their stories and give warnings if there is a lemon it is not the authors fault. The person reading know exactly what their doing so why blame the authors. I sincerely do hope that they change their mind. And if you care too, PLEASE pass this around and hopefully we can make a change!**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm working on it right now, summer is here so I will post more often, but this had to be addressed!**


End file.
